Goode Boarding School
by Cassiedie
Summary: Annabeth moves from California to New York to go to Goode Boarding School for exceptional talented student. What happens when she meet popular, all-American bad-boy Percy Jackson. AU. PERCABETH
1. Goode Boarding School

Summary-

Annabeth moves from California to New York to go to Goode Boarding School for exceptional talented student. What happens when she meet popular, bad-boy Percy Jackson. AU. PERCABETH

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

_~BEEP BEEP~_

Ughh I mentally groan as I lug myself out of bed. Today was my first morning in New York City, which I am dreading the most, being the new girl. My dad and my step mom Suzie have shipped me off halfway across the country to a boarding school. Not only is it away from home (California) for more than half a year, but also it is an exceptional talented school…Great!

My name is Annabeth Chase and my exceptional talent is architecture. I love architecture, but I want to stay in California and be with my friends, go down to the beach every now and then and have a bonfire. I am 16 years old, what do you except from me!

As I arrive to the entrance of the boarding school, I realize it couldn't be that bad, but I couldn't help to think that being the "new girl" is going to be really difficult. Well here I am at the entrance of Goode Boarding School, and it is absolute gorgeous school, it looks very historical and the architecture is AMAZING, almost like Harry Potter, but not as mystical. Maybe it won't be so bad after all I though to my self.

"Hiya! My name is Silena Beauregaurd. Are you Annabeth Chase, because I am supposed to be showing you around? " Silena says enthusiastically. She seem says little too perky in my opinon but she seems nice. "I am head cheerleader here at Goode, so I'm happy to show you around!" her being a cheerleader explains a lot of things!

"Oh hi" I was pretty surprised by her up front personality. "Yes I am Annabeth Chase" I feel like my "nerdiness" is really awkward and gets in the way sometimes. As we both strolled down the pathway to the office, Silena started to show me around.

"There is the aquatics center, we have the highest rank for the summer at this school, the indoor and outdoor basketball courts, which we are very proud about.." Silena went on and on about the school. She seemed like she could go on, and on about Goode's Pride, or otherwise known as Goode Griffins.

Hey, you learn something everyday! "Ooh and there is the golf team" I looked to all of the golfers and WOW were they were terrible; Silena and I look to one other and started laughing. We both had a bonding time!

Then Silena seemed had realized that it was lunch time, "Come on you HAVE to meet some of my friends they will love you! Before I know it I am dragged by Silena across the cafeteria and sat down before I could even take the atmosphere all in.

Goode Boarding School was amazing! The cafeteria was like this sunroom with like Greek influenced architecture. It was out in the open and the air was blowing in a settle hint of strawberries. Home is all I could think of right now when strawberries come to my mind.

Before I start breaking into tears Silena says, "Everyone meet Annabeth Chase, she is the new girl that I am showing around today." Everyone at the table mumbled their "hi and heys."

"Come on you butts, introduce yourselves. Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?"

From left to right they all introduced themselves. "Hey I'm Thalia Grace, my boyfriend Nico diAngelo, and that dufus over there is my brother Jason Grace. " Thalia had said. She seemed awesome, but the only thing that clashed I have to say is the taste. She and her boyfriend Nico are very punk "rockish" and Goth as Thalia is wearing a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt and Nico is wearing all black. Wow I think to my self. Jason Grace looked like an all-American boy that is the totally opposite then Thalia.

They must be twins are something, because twins are usually the totally opposite. I have experience, my brothers are the most annoying, but different people that I have every met, but I still love them. Bobby and Matthew, wow I never thought I would every say this, but I miss him a lot!

Before I say hi, the bell rings and I get out my schedule and start walking towards class in the direction Silena points me in. Right before I walk into the doorway I bump into something really hard.

"Ow" I shout/whisper in the class.

"Oh I so sorry. Are you alright?" before I know it I am looking into the most beautiful green orbs, and then I realize I just bumped into the guy's abs. Wow I think to my self, what a smart one!

"Yes I'm totally fine thanks though. " When I look I see the really hot guy smiling with a dazzling smile that any girl would swoon on.

"I don't think I have meet you before, I am Percy Jackson. " Oh My GODS, he was so hot. What are you thinking Annabeth, you don't even know the guy and yet you think he's really hot. What is this school doing to you!

Before I say my name I am hearing the bell ringing and we have to leave to next period. He turns around too and walks away mumbling a bye to me, while Percy Jackson echoes in my head to my next period.

Next period is my exceptional talent class, which I'm really exited about. As I enter into the classroom, it is not like any other classroom it is amazing. Architecture blueprints everywhere, the smell of sharply sharpened pencils, rulers laid out everywhere, and best of all my peers enjoying the same subject and not calling me a weirdo.

One guy comes up and introduces himself as Malcolm. "So you must be Annabeth, the new girl. "

"Yea" I replied confidently. "Well glad to have you on board. I am a senior, so this is my fourth year doing architecture at Goode. We have an amazing program so I hope you will enjoy it too!" Malcolm replied back.

When I get started, at the end I realized that I have finished about 2 blueprints of different versions of the Greek Pantheon that I am in love with, I don't even realize that the bell ringed to say we have 5 minutes to get to class. When I walk into the hallway, my eyes meet a particular set of green eyes walking about in my direction through the hallway.

Do you think I should continue? If so, I can add another chapter by tomorrow.

I hope everyone knows who the green eyes are, it is very obvious, but I had to end it like that! Well this is my first fan fiction chapter that I have every written so go easy and I accept criticism, but remember I am a human being with feelings. :D I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! (I wish)


	2. The Almost

**I really enjoyed reading all the reviews and such. The reviews were AWESOME! Thanks to Alurta99 and Asian-invasion2 I am so happy that you added my story to your favorite list! AHH! Hope everyone likes this chapter too!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods! I think to my self when I see Percy walking by. I know that I just met him, but I can't help to feel excited when he has noticed me! Wow what is New York doing to me? I NEVER use to be his girly-ish. Eh might as well get use to it.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson, what's your name Princess?" Why isn't Percy very blunt to begin with? Yup that was all my feelings about him is gone and replaced by disgust. I automatically hate anyone that calls me Princess, Annie, Anna or Annie-Beth.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, not princess for your information." I shot back at him.

"Whatever you say _πριγκπισσα_!" **(A/N: That Greek word means princess)** Percy smirked. I always seem to surprise myself, I mean really I thought I liked this guy! Well whatever THAT feeling was I still couldn't help to think that he eyes are gorgeous. I think he noticed that I was staring at him, so he started to chuckle and I found myself, walking through the halls of Goode with him by my side.

As my cheeks turned rosy red, embarrassed I asked Percy where my next class was, which I was dreading the most. English-Language Arts. Even though I am a well-liked student among my teachers I have dyslexia so, I can't really read, well its just difficult.

"So now you need help right Princess?" Ugh this guy is going to get on my nerves way to much, him and he's uncombed hair, sagging jeans, and a bandanna hanging out of he's back pocket is way too frustrating. "Unfortunately," Percy said, "we have the same class with the same teacher. "

We both went down the hallway and I could see girls of every kind looking at Percy like he was a god from heaven. Well, now I know that he is a hot guy on campus. "Hey Percy." Some of the girls said up and down the hallway flirtatiously. "So you must be talented in something right?" I ask trying to spark up a conversation. "You will find out sooner or later" smirked Percy. Great I think to my self, I find myself already halfway through the doorway.

"Class we have a new student here today, her name is Annabeth Chase, so be nice. Annabeth you can sit next to Percy for now." Yay I mentally think to myself. He just has to be everywhere. When I sit down I could feel his eyes following me as the rest of the period went by.

The bell ranged through the air and I realized that it was time to go back to the dorms that I have settled in with. I wonder who is my roommate, I think. I've seen and settled in the room, but I never saw her around.

When I walk through the amazing campus, I see Silena and more of her friends around the gigantic tree. I see Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Percy, but I also see a group of people I haven't met before.

"Ooh ooh Annabeth, come here quickly." Says Silena waving her hand in front of me.

When I get towards the group, Silena starts to introduce me herself. "This is Annabeth Chase, she is new at Goode. Annabeth, this is Travis and Conner Stroll, Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, Katie Gardner, and Leo Valdez, Silena said left to right.

They all look like an odd group of friends, but hey, whose friends are normal. As we all started to get to know each other, I realized it was getting really dark and was time to go back to my dorm.

"Bye guys" I say to everyone.

"Wait" says Silena "What dorm are you in?"

"I'm in Washington dorm." I replied

"Well I don't want you to walk by yourself, so as your welcoming committee person, I'm going to have Percy walk you back, he's dorm is there too.

"Oh that is really not necessary, him and I don't really mix. Where is he, I don't even think that I saw him here?" I ask

"He is probably with he's gang out in the streets. He should be rig- oh here he is!" Silena said back

Then there was Percy riding on his motorcycle on the streets of the school campus. Oh boy. I think to myself, I don't think I should be hanging out with a gang leader. I advise myself. Wow, I should have seen this coming. But he's so hot, my other half says. While my other half is mentally slapping myself.

"Get on here, Princess." Smirked Percy. I had a sudden urge to just hop on and ride away into the night, but in reality I know that I shouldn't do that or have that urge. Then I find myself hoping on and could feel Percy's green orbs staring into my grey ones. So much for my other half!

When I get on, I feel my shorts rising up my leg and getting shorter in hot summer nights on campus. I could tell that Percy could feel it and was smiling at it. We both zip through campus, as the Washington Dorm is across from where we were and takes about 8 minutes to get there. I hate to say, but I already miss the thrill on being on a Harley Davidson, with the wind my hair, and being on the back of a really hot guy who is completely toned and muscular. Hey can't blame me for feeling his abs. I'm pretty sure you would too.

When we arrive to the dorm and walk up the stairs I try to start a conversation. Again. Percy doesn't seem to be much a talker, more like a mysterious guy that girls would like. Not girls like me, nope, nada, zilch, zero. No chance at all.

"So why did you join a gang when you are in a boarding school. " I asked. When I looked at him, I knew I shouldn't have asked. It seemed like a touchy subject. He ran he's hand over he bandanna wrapped against he's forehead and through he's hair.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, Princess, but it's none of you business. Maybe later. " Replied Percy.

"Sorry for asking." I reply back. "My room is right over-er-er-er here. Thanks, I appreciate you walking me here. To be honest I thought you would be horrible person because you are a gang leader, but you are somewhat nice. "

"Thanks for the half a compliment" he replies back snarky.

When I am in the doorway of my room, Percy starts to lean in very slowly. Oh my gods, I think to my self. I start to lean in myself and I figured out that I would just kiss him near the lips, but on the cheek. Both startled for what we both do and walk away in silent, as I seem him walk back down the stairs towards the door.

Line Break

The next morning, after I get dressed and all my girly stuff, I see all of my floor mates talking to each other. Maybe I don't have a roommate because I don't see anything that would be anyone else things. Well my dad and stepmom don't care so I guess they wouldn't even request a roommate for me. What a big surprise.

As I walk into the hallway I dreamily think about Percy last night. Ugh I mentally think and then slap myself. Why? He is like not touchable, I cannot even go there. I mean he is Percy Jackson, a dangerous gang leader in New York City. CANNOT feel that way about him! As I continue to think about, I see him. What a coincidence!

OMGS I almost dropped my coffee out the window. Everyone has cleared out of the doorway for classes but I don't have architecture until 1 o'clock. Percy goes through the hallway limping and wincing all throughout the short walk.

"Are you ok?" I ask urgently. Then, I almost forget about the awkwardness between us, but it didn't matter by then.

"Yea, I'm ok." Winced Percy.

"What happened?" I asked, I probably knew, because the back of my head kept telling me that it was probably the gang situation. Oh gods. But he seemed to read my mind.

"I'm pretty sure you know what it is, Princess." So far that seems to be he's nickname for me, Princes. Whatever, to be honest I think it's kind of cute. What am I becoming, as I think, while blushing wildly.

"Do you need help? I ask.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He tried to say with a smile. "Could you help me around to my dorm and stuff. I busted a rib and cut my shoulder my accident. "

"Wow that must have hurt." Which is all I could say at this point. Wow real smart Annabeth. As we both walk to he dorm, which is right across the dorm hallway. Suddenly he starts to take off he's shirt. OMGS! I am not mentally prepared for this as my cheeks turn rosy red. Then he starts to notice that. Percy is smirking at me now.

"Is innocent Annabeth embarrassed?" He then starts to get closer to me. Shirtless. I still cannot emphasis how hot he is. When he starts to get closer, someone just has to be walking in interrupting us.

"Ahh" shrieked Silena and Thalia. When we pull away from each other and disappointment fill my body with the warmth of Percy. When I pull away I feel being dragged away from Percy's room in the hallway towards my own room. Then, realization floods my body with embarrassment. I am falling for Percy Jackson, gang leader of a major gang in New York City. Great is all I can think about now.

**I wonder what is going to happen next. Sorry about the whole late thing because I know that promised you guys that I would finish it on Saturday, but I didn't have time. I tried to make it a little longer, so I will keep trying to make it longer and longer each time. Hope you enjoyed a little more Percabeth. What do y'all think about Percy's POV? Just an option. **

**Cassiedie**


	3. What Just Happened

**I am super happy with the comments I had gotten and how many people added it to their favorite or story alert. It's a lot of fun knowing that people are liking my story. BTW I don't really know any gang stuff at all so I tried to tie it with PJO and my mind! I also changed that Annabeth asked Percy why he was in the gang on the motorcycle ride back to the dorm. And sorry about the changing of the POV's I just HAD to do it. **

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

"Whoa φίλε" **(A/N: Buddy in Greek)** I yell across the garage lot. The two guys fall down; I grab my gun on the floor and shoot them both dead. "Ow" I winced as I fell to the ground. I got bruises and probably busted a few ribs. I picked up my bandanna off the round, putting on my forehead and all I remember is blacking out slowly falling to the ground. Then, my eyes start to get really blurry.

"Perce, where are you?" My right hand man Grover asks me. Then he jumps out and sees me with help me up from the ground. "I tired to get here in time….but, sorry man"

"It's ok Grover." I say. Then we both hope into the beat up truck and drive to our hide out to sleep for the night.

The next morning I decided to go back to my dorm. As I walk up to my room, while everyone clears out of the Washington Dorm, I see that Annabeth is still in her room. Why does she have to be so pretty? I really should think that.,but sometimes I like to tease and flirt a little, I try debating with myself.

Last night when she asked me why I had joined a gang, I was pretty surprised. I wasn't always a gang leader. My mom was the nicest and the most giving mother that anyone could ever have. Many people ask me why I am like this. Only one person knows: Grover. My mom shipped off here to Goode Boarding School when I was the all-American boy. I had gotten in on my swimming talent on a scholarship and my mom and I thought it was a great idea.

Everything was going great, until one night I was walking trough the alleys from a party that had ended late at night. I had met my father, Poseidon. I would recognize him in a heartbeat even though we haven't seen each other from like 10 years. He basically told me that I would have to join eventually, so I did. I joined, The Olympians New York City gang. From that point I regretted that decision. It was the worst thing. No wonder my mom never talks about him.

I thought that since we were in the same gang and everything we would be closer and all that, but he just completely ignored me. It's a little touchy for me and I wouldn't want to scare Annabeth away that quickly. I was starting to like her, but she didn't seem like the girl who would like a screw-up, failing, bad-boy guy like me.

When I walk towards my room, I see Annabeth. Wow. She looks beautiful even in the morning. She seemed really shocked when I walked in yelping in pain. I guess she didn't know what gang leaders did. I could tell even though she was really concerned, she thought I was hot though. I could see it in her eyes. I was smirking, so I guess she found out because now she was blushing.

I asked Annabeth if she could help me and she did. Later when we were in the dorm, I found us both leaning towards each other. Again. But of course my dearest cousin Thalia and Silena had to walk in and interrupt us. I was totally disappointed and I could tell Annabeth was too. I guess we would have to talk about it later. They both dragged her out, so I guess Annabeth and them would be talking girl stuff.

"Bye. I shout out the door as she zooms out. " I'll talk to you later, Princess. I think to myself.

Right there I just had to go to sleep. Then everything was dark and I blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I didn't know that you and Percy Jackson had something, something there!" Silena basically yells in my ear. I pretty sure that Percy could've heard.

"I didn't know you had it in you Annabeth! As he's cousin I don't know why you would want to like him, but that's just my opinon. " Thalia says jokingly.

I have to say that I was a little offended. "What do you mean that I didn't have it in me?" I shot back. "Percy and I could totally be together. Goodness!"

"Ooh so you do want to be with him?" Silena says suggestively.

"No! Not Percy Jackson, the gang leader of The Olympians. The bad boy type is totally not me." I try to convince them, but it seems more like I'm trying to convince myself.

Before they could react to my comments I see Percy Jackson leaning on the doorway to the entrance of my room. "Thanks Annabeth. I needed that." Ouch. I think to myself, what happened to Princess? That nickname was starting to grow on me. I felt like my heart ripped from the devastation.

I started to run out the door chasing him. I finally get him, grabbed onto him and kissed hard, not on the cheek but on the lips. It felt really good. Boy, am I in trouble. We only known each other for not even a week, he's a gang leader, but…it feels so good and right. I try to debate with myself but by wild side seem to be winning.

**Percy's POV**

Wow. Was I surprised! I mean it felt good, but WOW. I thought she hated me because I was all dangerous and everything, but I guess she doesn't.

When we both separated for air, we both look into each other's eyes. Sappy and corny I know, but my nice, boy personality need to come out sometimes. Annabeth look beautiful in the sunlight that was reflecting her through the window from my room. Before I could speak Silena and Thalia and to chirp into our moment with "aww." I don't know what has been wrong with Thalia lately because she is usually not this emotional, but I don't know, I'm just a dude.

"Out." I say firmly pointing out the door, so they could leave. When they walked out I just closed and locked the door after them.

"So, that was some kiss." Annabeth said slowly.

"Yup" was all I could reply at the moment. "But what made you have the urge to kiss me?" I asked clearly amused.

Annabeth was blushing wildly about know and started to say, "Well I though you were going to hate me and just walk away, and I could let that happen so I guess I had the urge too-" I just had to cut her off her rambling to kiss her again.

This time Annabeth pulled away. She look at me with really angry eyes. I was really confused at this point "Before we could go back to the kissing, which don't get me wrong, I totally love," I was smiling at this part. "but I just want to know what is between us at this point. I mean are we together, do you like me? I mean I don't even know if I like you. I was just getting adjusted with the whole school and my talent. And I don't even know anything about YOU. I don't even know what your talent even is! Except for the bad parts, like being a gang leader and you going on drug shipments every now and then. "

I saw the pain in her eyes I knew that my life was too dangerous for her and I just had to tell her the best even though it may not be what I want. " I really like you, Princess but maybe it is not the best time for the both of us." I looked at her sadly. She was almost bursting with tears and then she just stormed out of my room to join with Silena and Thalia.

What am I going to now, I think to myself. Should have I just told her that she shouldn't be with me and I was a bad person? As I continue to mope mentally, I knew I had to go to my duties in the city.

Before I can step a foot into the hallway, I see Thalia. "What the hell were you thinking? She is a nice girl that could be good for you and you completely dump her like you did with your other girlfriends, Calypso and Rachel! I knew I shouldn't have pushed her onto you." She yells and mumbles to me.

"This is way to complex for me. I am a dude I have to go clear my head right now. I will talk to you later ok. " I retort back. " I know I made a bad mistake, but it was for the better." I say sadly.

"Such a Seaweed Brain." She whispers to herself, so that only I could hear.

I jump onto my motorcycle and drive away into our hideout on the strawberry field way into the woods off the campus. I see Grover, his girlfriend Juniper, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Nico dressed in their combat uniforms. Dark jeans, black V-neck t-shirt, but the girls have skinny jeans. And of course we all have our ocean blue bandannas. The others don't know that Jason, Leo, Piper, and Nico are in the gang because everyone would freak and I really need them because they are my best combat people.

"Ready?" Grover asked when I get off.

"Yea." I reply. With just that we both hop into Piper's white Range Rover and speed off to make a payment for the gang.

**So that was chapter 3. I don't think it was that great but I do have about 1,700 words for it. WOOHOO! Its getting longer. I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews! **

**Cassiedie**


	4. Girlfriend? Boyfriend?

**I am sorry for the long wait. I just didn't feel like writing for like 2 weeks. I know very badly of me. BUT I hope everyone enjoyed my last 3 chapters. It was mean of me to have them kiss, and Percy to have him break up with Annabeth, but he is supposed to keep up he's bad-boy reputation. Though when he does break up with her, Percy's is doing it for Annabeth. How cute! Sometimes I wish my life were like that. But in some ways it is. You can only hope for a fairytale ending. : ) ENJOY! BTW it's a MAJOR MAJOR fluff! **

**Percy's POV**

"Frick." I yell out. The other ganghad just injured all of my best guys, but I guess I am lucky because no one died.

"It's ok, my man." Says Grover. He is pretty beat up but he always feels the pain. As everyone propped themselves into the cars, I realized how fricked up my life is. I mean I am 18 and I have been in numerous life or death situations. Wow, no wonder why Annabeth doesn't like me anymore. Once I punch the wall in our gang's garage wall. Before I can yelp in pain to my crushed hand, I blacked out.

~BEEP~ ~BEEP~

When I open my eyes, all I could see was white. White walls, curtains, and then I realize that I am not in my regular clothes. When I open my eyes all the way, I see like 9 heads looking down on me.

"Ah!" I yell shocked.

"He's finally awake!" Grover yells. I see Grover, (obviously) Juniper, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, and Silena.

"Yay!" everybody yells in unison. "Oh good! I thought he was dead." Silena says stupidly, but hey that Silena for you. But I am most surprised to see Annabeth. I mean I thought we weren't really friends anymore. I start to rub my hand on the back of my neck. Apparently I tend to do that a lot.

Annabeth and I start to make eye contact and Thalia starts to realize the awkwardness of everything.

"Well I am gonna get fro-yo if anyone wants to come with me. " Then everybody started to head out with her. Wow, great friends I have, they care so much about me. But I guess since it has happened a lot that it doesn't really matter any more.

"Well…" Annabeth says stretching out the word.

I don't really know what say next; I mean what do you say to a girl like Annabeth in my EXACT situation. Met her, kissed her, moped about her, I'm falling for her, having a complicated relationship with her, and that was barely in a week. I mean we don't even know the basic knowledge about each other to give each other present. So, I mean I can't say much. In the end all I can come up with on the top of my head is, "Yup." Wow real smart, no wonder Thalia calls you a seaweed brain.

"How do you feel?" Annabeth says in a monotone. I don't blame her….but I feel like we should talk about us at this point. Stay distant? Become something, something? Or just remain friends? Ugh. God I hope we don't become JUST friends. Being in the friend zone means staying in the friend zone, which I don't exactly really want.

"We need to talk." I blurt out. Smart one, I think to myself sarcastically. I am a mess I think to myself. Next time I talk to Annabeth seriously, I need to write this all down. Mental note.

"Yea. I have been thinking about this and if we ever are going to be together and all that shiz we are going to have to set boundaries and know more about each other and go on an actually date! I mean we don't even know the slightest thing about each other! What's your favorite color? Number? Family members? Animal? Why are you even at Goode Boarding School? What is your talent? Do you even have one?" Annabeth kept rambling and rambling on and on, so I just had to stop her.

"Sea-foam green, 17, my mom and me, a whale, and yes, my talent is swimming and minoring in combat. Does that answer everything? I totally want to be in this relationship with you. We could go on a date and everything. I am determined that we will make this work because I am falling for you HARD and FAST Annabeth Chase. Ok?" I rant on too. I am just too excited.

I motion her to go towards and give me a hug, but when she does I start to wince. "Sorry, I have a major headache." I explain for my wincing.

"You see what I am talk about?" she says, "You are in a gang for crying out loud! I mean how do I deal with that? While you go off in like basically a suicide mission, I just sit in my dorm just hoping that you are OK! I don't think I can—" Before she can finish her sentence, I just kiss for her to shut up.

"We will figure everything out together, OK." She nods, then I just kiss her forehead and just kinda stand/ sit in the comfortable position together. I sigh, I am just glad we sorted everything out TOGETHER. It was just getting too complicated for me.

After about 5 minutes of alone time, the doctor comes in getting me ready to discharge me. They get my clothes, I change, sign some papers, and walk out with Annabeth holding my hand, never wanting this moment to end. I know, sappy, but it is the truth.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh My Gods! I feel like I am on cloud nine!" I think to myself. Percy Jackson seems like the sweetest guy ever underneath the whole "bad boy" impression. But I have to say that it was one hell of a cover up. I though he was this horrible, uncaring jerk when I met him in the last week. We will be going on a date on Friday and Percy has the whole thing set up. He just told me to dress casual, like shorts or maybe even a sundress. I wonder what he has plan for me.

Once he get discharged from the whole hospital accident, when I still have no clue why he was here in the first place, but anyways we get into he's Range Rover that Grover bought over to the hospital thinking that he would need it. I think that Percy may seem like this really mean bad boy guy he is an amazing sweetheart. I mean he even opened the door for me when HE just got out of the hospital.

My old boyfriend back in California never did things for me like Percy does. He's name is Luke Castellan and he was a jerk. Cheated on me with this girl who I hated with ALL my guts. Drew. Man, she was this awful dragon person type. Still bring shiver down my spine. But now that I look back onto it I am glad that he cheated on me. I mean after all that crying, ice cream and like 5 pounds, I wouldn't have wanted to come here and still have Luke as my boyfriend. Then I wouldn't have meet Percy.

"So, are we going back to the dorm?" I ask him.

"Yes we are, Princess." He replies. I am actually starting to like the name Princess even more. Now I kind of think it's a little hot when he says it in Greek. When he says anything in Greek for the matter of fact.

"Oh." I sigh, "Can we go to your dorm and hang for a little bit I ask him sweetly.

"Sure why not." Percy says while kissing my forehead at the stop sign.

About a 1 minute later I see the Washington dorms through the car windows. As we arrive to the elevator (FINALLY the elevators are working.) we go up to the third floor and I help him into he's room. Once we get in, he sheds to he's underwear, which is my cue to blush and get into the sheets. When he gets in, he pats the bed spot next to him, motioning me to come go in with him. I put he's basketball shorts on and take off my top to reveal my tank top. I crawl in and I guess you could say we started to cuddle.

Once we both start to cuddle, and settle in, we start asking each other questions about themselves. A classic game to know one of each other!

So first I ask him, "So how did you end up in the hospital?"

"Well I was walking and a ninja appeared from nowhere and we fought but of course I won, but since I used up all my energy I fainted with a big headache." He says jokingly.

"Har Har, but what really happened?" I ask back.

"Oh, that was your one question, it my turn now. What are you majoring and minoring for boarding school?" Percy asks me.

For anybody who think that we are in college, we aren't, we are in high school. Goode Boarding School is almost like college but at a high school level. So we major and minor in something, have sororities, and frat houses and all that fun college stuff. There are 2 Boarding Schools like this in the East Coast one Greek and the other Roman. We are of course rivals. Duh.

But anyways, " I am majoring in Architecture and combat fighting." I reply back. "Ok, so it is my turn, so what REALLY happened that got you into the hospital?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? I don't think that you are going to like it very much." He asks with a concerning look on he's face.

"Yes I want you to tell me, what do you think I was trying to tell you!" I responded back.

"So I was with my some of my trusted gang members and we had to make a drug shipment off to Greece because the Roman gang were trying steal the majority of our drugs to their own country, Italy. So we got geared up and I guess, I faintly remember them getting away with it or something, I punched my hand really hard and I guess with all the fighting and blood lost I just kind of fainted." He says sitting in an upright position on the bed. "Happy now. I know that I said that we would sort thing out together whenever we need to but I felt like that it was just to early for us."

"Oh My Gods, Percy." And then I hugged him. "Why are you still in the gang I mean if it gets you hurt all the time. Guessing that the game of question was over, I just asked a bunch of questions. "Wait, who else is in the gang beside you?" I ask him even more question.

Percy just starts to breath really heavily and just says "One day maybe even on our date I will explain everything, and I mean everything to you because I just don't want to ruin our time together right now. Ok? But I pinky promise you that I will tell you everything that you will need to know one day. EVERYTHING. "

"Ok." I say back. So what are we going to do on our date on Friday huh?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well I was thinking, we could go to the local farmers' market, eat a bunch of free sample food and buy some stuff for our picnic on the beach that is a little out of New York City. Is that ok with you?" Percy asks me.

"Its perfect. Its gonna be a perfect day together." Then I find us closing the gap between us." I say excitedly. After that we kiss and talk about our favorite foods for the rest of the night and until staying up until about 12:00, we go to sleep with each other and have happy dreams for the rest of the night.

I know it was pretty fluffy and sappy, but I thought it was cute-ish. So tell me what you think and I will try to post another 2 or 3 chapters for the rest of the story. I will be going on vacation for 2 and a half weeks on the 2nd week of July so I will try my best to finish the story by then, if not I will try to bring my laptop and write away. I hope you enjoy reading it and REVIEW! I love reading the review whether they are negative or not. (but I prefer positive!) : )


	5. Epilogue

**So I was hoping for more comments and such but I guess I cant have everything. Hope you guys like the last chapter because I finally for 2,000 word! ACHEIVES MY GOAL! Well ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

(Friday After-School)

"I am so excited! I really think that my relationship with Percy is going to really work. Once you get to know him he is SUPER nice, but I have to say that him being a gang leader bugs me way too much. Is that normal? I am going to talk to Silena and Thalia about it. " I think to myself.

I walk across campus to go talk to Silena and Thalia. I am still very surprised that they are still friends because they seem like the most unlikely best friends. Thalia is somewhat Goth, dating Nico Di Angelo, fierce and not so nice. On the other hand Silena is SUPER nice, preppy, trustworthy, and dating the Captain of the basketball team Charlie Beckendorf. So weird, but hey whatever works.

As we walk into their dorms, Silena comes up to me and starts squealing in excitement.

"OH MY GOD! You are going on your first date with Percy tonight! I HAVE to help you get ready. Do you know what you where, ugh I cant wait to design your wedding and pic out your wedd-." Silena starts rambling on and on about how she could help and what our wedding colors could be and all that but I just had to stop her.

"Silena STOP, its just the first date. And I don't know what I will be wearing but you can help me. OK" I say back, trying to calm her down.

"Haha, I can't believe you are dating Percy, who knew Annabeth Chase dating Percy Jackson. " Thalia says smirking.

"And you," Silena says pointing to Thalia, "owe me $20 bucks, I told you they were going to date and fall badly in love together." Silena looked very happy and her smug look on her face. Thalia had to hand over the $20 bucks. Silena then start to look through her closet for clothes.

"So what are you guys doing for your date?" Silena asks.

"I don't know, all he said was to wear something pretty and casual, and we would be having dinner together. " I said

"Ok. I have no clue what Percy is planning, but I am pretty sure it is something cute and romantic. Percy doesn't like to admit, but he is a romantic. So, I have this really cute white sundress, I will put your hair in a messy bun with really cute sandals." Silena said. **(All the pictures are on my profile)**

About and hour later, I was ready to go. Silena and Thalia did a really good job with my outfit, Percy would be really happy. As I walk back to my dorm and into my room, I wait for Percy. He is suppose to pick me up at my room, so we could drive to this to wherever he is taking me. Right on time he picks me up.

"Hey you." He says while holding my hand. "So beautiful, we are going to walk downtown, take a nice stroll have dinner and go to the beach to watch the sunset. Sounds good."

It's too romantic. Awe. I am going to love him even more. "Sounds great." I say kidding he's cheeks. I am about to he's chin so its just too perfect.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been one year since Percy and I had gone on our first date. We have been going through ups and downs through the whole relationship but we are going strong. I love him to death and I'm pretty sure that he feels the same. Percy has quit the gang about 6 months ago. He is a marine biologist now, a very successful one if I might say so my self. I am an architect for a famous company now and thinking about owning my own firm now. He is the sweetest guy I can every imagine being my self with and I hope it can continue in the future.

Percy and I are meeting for dinner tonight I am hoping that something very special is happening to me….

"Hey Perce." I see Percy sitting in our favorite restaurant in California. Did I mention, we moved to California, San Diego area so he could peruse his dreams as a marine biology and from the gang. The whole gang sees Percy in California and we sometimes go to New York for his and my friends and also Sally. I give him a kiss on the cheek and sit down.

When we both finish dinner eat our dessert, strawberry cheesecake, we go take a walk on the beach. "So how was your day honey?" I ask

"It great being with you! But I have to say I am pretty nervous right now." He says back.

"Why?" I ask him. He is acting quite strange today I think to my self.

Percy then starts to get on his knees pulling something out of his jacket. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me Annabeth Chase?"

"OH MY GOD! OF COURSE!" I make him get up and kiss him. I feel like that this whole moment is bliss. We both walk on the beach happily. Me especially. I mean Who would have known that Percy was going to ask to marry me tonight. I love him of course but I hope that this is going to be a slow process as we sped through the relationship really fast.

**Two years later**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I both got married to each other about a year ago. The wedding was wonderful. I had an amazing dress with all our friends and family and the best part was knowing the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with Percy. Now I am pregnant with Percy's child and we are living a happy life back in New York. We decided that being with friends and family back in New York City will be better. Looking back on our wedding and our whole relationship I know that everything is going to ok and live happily ever after.

THE END

**I know its super short but I didn't really have any inspiration and motivation to write this story. Right now in my life I just want to right about stupid and non-happy things. I will be writing another story and uploading it within the month of October…or late September. I hope you like this story….even if its suckish….and read my future ones as I am going to be MUCH better at revising, story plot, and of course updating. **

**Cassiedie**


End file.
